Questions and Growing up
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: Naruto was adopted by Kakashi at birth, but Naruto's growing up fast and he has a lot of questions for his daddy to answer.


**Title: Questions and Growing up**

**Summary: Naruto was adopted by Kakashi at birth, but Naruto's growing up fast and he has a lot of questions for his daddy to answer.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own do not own Naruto or any of the characters used… But I own Hawk…**

**(New born)**

Kakashi smiled down at the blonde baby boy he held in his arms, he promised his sensei he would protect the child at all costs so he was now as far as anyone under anbu rank knew little Naruto didn't exist but when the time was right he would be introduced as his son.

The baby yawned and opened his sky blue eyes to look out at the world he blinked and looked up at Kakashi with heavily lidded eyes, Kakashi felt his heart warm as he gently touched the baby's bit of hair that stuck out from, the blue blanket he was bundled in.

Kakashi imagined what the baby must be thinking in his little head questions like: Why is it so bright? And who are you?

"Because little Naruto you are out in the world now and where ever you are there will always be light, and my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your new father since your real one passed away…" Naruto seemed to smile with his eyes and Kakashi smiled back a single tear slipping out of his eye.

(1st Year)

"Dada!" Kakashi smiled as he scoped up the small baby in his arms, Naruto had grown up into a hyperactive toddler who enjoyed such things as crawling, standing up with the help of the couch, and chewing on anything he could find, he could also talk a little now as well he was a smart kid.

Kakashi bounced the little boy up and down and he giggled all the while his only teeth to come in were his two little canines which didn't really surprise Kakashi at all seeing as the fox was probably changing the boy's development.

"Da!" Naruto giggled as he moved Kakashi's T shirt Sleeve a bit, and gently touching his Anbu tattoo. Kakashi smiled at the little baby's puzzled look on his face, "You know what that is?" Kakashi asked and saw Naruto looking at him, his eyes bright. "It's a mark you get when you become an Anbu…" Kakashi watched as Naruto traced the mark with his tiny tan hand.

Kakashi smiled as his gently rocked the boy the first months were hard for him, with Naruto constantly crying there was also the fact that the only experience Kakashi had with dealing with children was that one mission where he had to protect a spoiled little princess. Kakashi gently touched Naruto's hair he looked just like his sensei save for his eyes which looked like his mother's, Kakashi smiled as little Naruto wrapped his hand around his finger and squeezed it.

"You'll grow up to be just like him… I know it…" Kakashi whispered as he carried Naruto away to go to bed.

(2nd year)

"Daddy!" Naruto screamed as Kakashi held him high in the air and moved him down and back up, Naruto smiled he had grown more teeth now but they seemed sharper than an average toddler's, Kakashi knew that well he had been bitten enough times.

"Daddy what that?" Naruto asked as he pointed toward a bird that sat on the window still looking in at them it's beady eyes shiny in the sun light. "It's a bird Naruto… They fly high in the sky and live in nests made of twigs…" Kakashi explained as he carried Naruto carefully over to look at the bird moving slowly so he wouldn't scare it.

"See it has feathers they help it to fly with it's wings, they come in many different colors. They also are used as messengers sometimes by ninja, ain't it pretty Naruto?" Kakashi smiled as the boy reached for the bird and flew away high in the sky.

"Birdy!" Naruto called after the bird giggling, Kakashi smiled before set the toddler down by his stuffed frog Gama. "Be good Naruto…" Kakashi said smiling sadly as an Anbu appeared to watch the boy and Kakashi left on his mission.

(3rd Year)

Kakashi sat on Naruto's bed reading him his favorite story Tales Of a Gusty Shinobi, Naruto lay on the bed smiling as Kakashi read, the book by Jiraiya one of the three Sanin. "My name is Naruto…" Kakashi finished as he shut the book done for the night, he stroked Naruto's head and got up and went to shut off Naruto light, "Daddy?" Kakashi looked at his son who was looking at him with half lidded eyes almost asleep. "Yes?"

"Why we have the same name?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Because Minato sensei named you after the character in the book, because he knew you would be just as brave and heroic as him…" Kakashi whispered as he shut off his light and walked out off the room leaving the door open and leaving the hall light on in case Naruto woke up.

Kakashi walked down the hall to his own room he smiled at the picture of his team in his younger years with Obito, Rin, and Minato he looked at both Obito and Minato and he felt his heart give a jerk Naruto was growing up to be just them…

(4th Year)

Kakashi watched as Naruto poked at the slices of carrot on his plate, Kakashi knew he hated vegetables but he needed to eat them he was a growing boy after all. "Eat them Naruto…" Kakashi said as he watched the boy push the plate away. "No!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms and looked away scowling.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned as he stared at the little boy who seemed to be getting more and more rebellious by the day. "I'll eat it if tell me bout your eye…" Naruto said looking at Kakashi with his Fox like grin that reminded Kakashi so much of Minato.

"Fine… But eat first…" Kakashi said sighing as he adjusted his head band, and watched as the boy stuffed his mouth full, chewed a few times and swallowed. "Not so fast you'll get sick…" Kakashi warned as Naruto downed his glass of water.

"Okay done!" Naruto said smiling and watched as Kakashi sighed "Okay I have the sharigan…" Kakashi said looking at Naruto who looked puzzled "Sharigon?" Naruto asked tilting his head. "Sharigan…" Kakashi corrected "A friend gave it to me with it I can use special powers that are called Kekki Genkai…" Kakashi explained watching as Naruto nodded his head but he knew the boy hadn't the slightest idea what he had said. "He must have really have believed in you… To give you his eye…" Naruto said pondering, Kakashi smiled Naruto was smart he made him proud…

(5th Year)

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door for the fourth time that day with no answer say for the sound of muffled cries. "Naruto please come out!" Kakashi called as he gently touched the sliver door handle he could easily sneak in but he knew how angry Naruto was and he didn't want to make him more upset. "Why?" He heard Naruto call from behide the door.

"Naruto you know why… If people knew about you than you would be in great danger…" Kakashi explained as he heard footsteps and then the click of the maple door opening. "But why me?" Naruto asked peeking his head out the door his face wet from tears. "You were the only new born baby…" Kakashi said telling Naruto about the fox was the one of the hardest things in his live, seeing as it also shattered his dream of being a ninja. No one under anbu rank in Konaha knew Naruto was the nine tailed child, the hokage had made sure of that, but it somehow leaked that the boy was blonde and was Naruto's age.

"So because of what time I was born, I was cursed!" Naruto hissed as he threw open the door and began to hit Kakashi over and over again in the stomach, Kakashi just stood there and took it seeing as the boy was inept at fighting. "Why? Why? Did you let them?" Naruto yelled as he kicked Kakashi in the knee.

"Naruto if they hadn't done it, everyone in the village would have died… You're a hero…" Kakashi whispered as he moved quickly moved and grabbed the boy before he could hit him again, "If I'm hero why do I have to hide?" Naruto asked tears streaming down his face and soaking into Kakashi shirt as he held him in a tight hug.

"Because the civilians and foolish people think you're the same is the fox… But their wrong you are nothing like that fox…" Kakashi whispered as he stroked Naruto's hair trying to calm the boy. "So that's why I can't go to the academy?" Naruto asked as he pulled away from his father.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he watched the boy who held his head low before he began to shudder making Kakashi worry until he heard soft laughter. "I don't care cause even if I can't go to the academy I'll be a ninja even if I have to teach myself!" Naruto announced making Kakashi smile he was so full of life, Kakashi knew then and there he would train the boy.

(6th year)

"Hurry Naruto!" Kakashi called as he hiked up a hill with his son lagging behide, he talked to the Hokage who agreed to let Naruto become an Guardian Anbu, a ninja who patrolled Konaha in secret like any other anbu but he would be in plain view and he would be given a unique ability to sense any intruder. So Naruto was to be trained by Kakashi for the next six years out of the village so that he would be anbu rank when they returned and Naruto was happy but after a full two days of walking poor Naruto was exhausted.

"Wait I'm tired!" Naruto called as he slowly jogged up the last bit of the hill he felt sick and tired. "What's that?" Naruto yelled as he looked out the view "The land of Demons… It's were anbu go to train and it's where will be for the next couple of years…" Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto's face light up, "So this is my first step to being a ninja…" Naruto smiled as walked down the hill a smile on his face completely renewed.

(7th year)

Naruto puffed as he finished his sit ups, "Daddy can I stop now?" He whined his stomach rumbled from lack of food, he gasped as he lay on the green grass and looked up at his father who sat high in a tree reading Icha Icha Paradise by Jiraiya. "Okay hold on…" Kakashi sighed as he hopped down from the tree and took out the bag full of food he had carried on his back.

Naruto smiled when he saw the food and he quickly sat up his blonde hair sticking to his head from all the sweat he was coated in. "Here…" Kakashi said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a package which contained dry meat, Naruto quickly grabbed it and bowed his head in thanks before he opened the pack and quickly dug in, Kakashi sighed as he grabbed his own bag of rations and slipped his mask off to eat. He stopped however when he saw Naruto smiling at his with that sly fox like grin he worn when he was being cheeky or when he was up to something.

"What?" He asked his eyes silted as he looked at his son wary the book was capable of a lot when he was like this. "I was just wondering am I the only one you show your face to?" Naruto said his grin growing as he stared at his dad. "Actually yes…" Kakashi said smiling not that he thought about Naruto was the only person to see his face the past few years.

"Um Daddy…" Naruto said looking at the ground playing with his hands. "yes?" Kakashi said eyeing the boy "Can I get a mask?" Naruto asked quickly looking up and smiling. "You want a mask?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the boy. "Yeah cause I want to look like you, and because Hawk said I have to hide my emotions better so that enemies can't guess what I'm thinking…" Naruto said looking up at the sky Kakashi nodded Hawk was Naruto's friend and a powerful anbu who was sent to help with Naruto's training.

"Sure but you can wear it when your on missions, the rest of the time you either wear your hood or change your hair color so it's sliver…" Kakashi said as he finished his food Naruto smiled and nodded before they heard a swooshing sound and Hawk landing in between them his bird mask astray.

Naruto stared at the orange and red haired teenage anbu who was gasping for breath, Naruto blinked the only reason Hawk would ever run was if there was danger or if sweet cakes were involved somehow. "What is it?" Kakashi asked looking the kid up and down he seemed scared, amazed, and tired at the same time or at least that's what his body was saying.

"The Uchiha… They were wiped out!" He gasped out his short spiky red hair stuck to his head with sweat, and the bits of orange streaks seemed to glisten in the light. "Who did it?" Kakashi asked not very surprised the Uchiha had many enemies under the rein of their current head, they even had enemies within the village mainly a man with great power named Danzo.

"One of there own!" Hawk gasped out and Kakashi raised an eyebrow "It was my former captain Itachi…" Hawk said as he sat down and messed up his hair more by running his hand through it. "So he wiped them all out?" Naruto asked looking at the older boy. "Almost all of them they saw he spared his baby brother Sasuke, I think he's your age…" Hawk answered as he looked up at the sky his pale skin contrasting the dark grass.

"How sad…. Sasuke must be sad… He's all alone and his big brother caused him pain…" Naruto said looking out into the forest "Yeah and now they issued a bingo book with Itachi in it as an A rank…" Hawk said as he gazed at his pupil and fellow teacher. "If either of you were ever wanted like that I would keep trying to bring you home and do everything you make sure you were safe…" Naruto commented making Hawk scoff and Kakashi smile…

(8th Year)

Hawk was looking out at the moon he had been helping to train Naruto for a full year now with a lot to show the boy was bright and if he couldn't do something he wouldn't give up until he could or found a new way to do it. Hawk sighed here he was at fifteen years old helping to take care of a kid nearly half his age, a full 7 years his junior he had graduated early and made it to Anbu at fourteen not a captain but an anbu no less…

Hawk was deep in self pity when he heard a knock on the door Kakashi had gone to get more supplies which meant it was either a assassin or little Naru he sighed as the door opened to reveal a scared looking Naruto, he was hoping for an assassin at least it would have been something he could use his skills for.

"H-Hawk sensei I h-had a b-bad d-dream…" Naruto sniffed as he wiped his eye and walked into the room "So?" Hawk asked Kakashi was the one who handled things like this and it was Hawk's job to teach Naruto healing justu and chakra control his specialty. "C-can I s-s-sleep with you?" Naruto asked his blue eyes wide with fear. "No…." Hawk spat as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Please I dreamt the people back home found out what I am and k-k-killed me…" Naruto whispered the last part and Hawk looked at the little boy his face hidden by his mask but if Naruto could see he would have seen Hawk's sad face.

The kid didn't deserved to be called a monster it wasn't his fault that was what Hawk had always believed since he heard of the boy, "Fine…" Hawk said he smiled ever so slightly when he saw Naruto smile and jump into his bed, the kid was cute he had to admit. "Um Hawk sensei?" Hawk looked at the blonde boy who had a curious look in his eye. "What?" He asked seriously he was letting the kid sleep in his bed. "What's your name?" Naruto asked

"Hawk… idiot…" Hawk hissed "Not that I mean your real name!" Naruto pouted as he looked at the older boy "If I told my real name I'd have to kill you…" Hawk said his voice sounded cold and it made Naruto flinch. "Fine if you won't tell me your real name I'll give you a nickname like… Akane Baka!" Naruto said smiling. "Fine but you must never tell anyone…" Hawk hissed Naruto nodded eager to know his beat friend's name "My real name is Shizu Hara…" Hawk said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Wow that's a nice name! What's it mean? Mine means Fishcake!" Naruto beamed smiling "It means Silent Meadow…" Hawk said looking at his pupil "Oh that's nice!" Naruto said smiling before he lay down on the bed. "Night… Shizu…" He whispered

(9th Year)

"Dad?" Naruto looked at his father who stood amongst the tall field of grass, "Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked turning to face his son, he smiled Naruto was always a cute kid but over the years cuteness had been replaced by beauty he laughed a bit in his head Naruto looked just like his father but he had softer face thanks to his eyes.

"I was wondering why does Hawk always yell at me?" Naruto asked as he played with the buttons to his shirt. Kakashi looked down at the ground and smiled he knew why Hawk yelled at his son so much, he could less if Hawk was fond Naruto that way sure he could be cold at times but he truly cared for the boy, and as long as Naruto was happy Kakashi was happy.

"Let's just say he thinks of you as a precious person…" Kakashi said as grinned hoping the boy would catch on. "How what does that mean?" Naruto said as he eyed his dad before walking away, Kakashi sighed Naruto was a smart boy but when it came to love he was an idiot…

(10th Year)

"Shizu! Shizu! Don't leave me!" Naruto screamed as he looked down at the red head's limp body a mission gone wrong, Naruto focused his chakra to his hands and held them over Shizu's heart hoping to save his friend, "Stay with me!" He yelled as he tried to keep the boy alive.

They had been caught up in a blast from a explosive tag, Shizu had protected Naruto's body with his own. "Shizu…" Naruto cried again as he looked at the blood soaked boy he was dying and fast, "Dad! Please! Help!" Naruto yelled out into the woods, Kakashi was far off however he also had been caught in the blast and had been sent flying across the forest.

"N-Naruto?" A weak voice mumbled Naruto looked down at the masked boy tears streaming down his face. "Are you h-hurt?" Shizu asked as he stared up at the boy. "N-No…" Naruto answered his hands were shaking with fear, fear he may lose his friend. "G-good now I c-can d-die k-knowing I p-protected… M-my precious person…" Shizu said as he slowly moved his hand up to his face and removed the cracked mask, Naruto cried as he looked at Shizu's pale face. His eyes were hawk like Shizu had once said he was mistaken for an Uchiha thanks to his eyes, Naruto looked at his blood red eyes, his small nose, the bit of freckles on his nose and his pale skin he looked beautiful in the moonlit.

"Shizu… W-What d-do mean?" Naruto asked as he watched Shizu struggle to breath, "I love you Naruto like a little brother… A-and when you love someone a p-precious person y-you'll do anything to p-p-protect them…" Shizu explained before he smiled at Naruto as his breathing slowed and his eyes lost their shine…

"Shizu!" Naruto yelled as he held the still boy close tears streaming from his eyes. "Shizu… Please brother… Don't leave me… Not now…" Naruto whispered as he shut his eyes and screamed out…

(11th Year)

Naruto stood in front of the hero's stone along with his father they had come home early after Shizu lost his life, Naruto closed his eyes and pulled his orange hood down to cover more of his sliver head, Naruto now wore a hood and changed his hair to look sliver to protect his identity he played with his scarf for a bit. Or least it was his now the Black Scarf had belonged to Shizu and Naruto kept it so that he could always have him close.

"Obito's name is on here to isn't it?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded he looked at his son and his heart jerked, if he had been there or sensed the enemy earlier then Hawk would have lived and Naruto would not have gone through such pain. And to top it off because of hawk's death Naruto now feared blood and loud sounds. "I should have been there…"

"Dad don't blame yourself… If I wasn't so weak then Shizu wouldn't have had to protect me…" Naruto looked up at his father and Kakashi frowned "But that's why I have to get stronger right? So that I could protect the ones I love… Besides I'll see Shizu again and when I do he can see how strong I had gotten …" Naruto said a sad smile on is face, Kakashi smiled and patted the boy's head they would see their precious people again one day….

(? Year)

"Why? Why are doing this to me?" Naruto asked as stared up at those eyes as the blade came down and everything went black…

**R&R I hope you enjoyed I might just do something with this later on in when I'm done some of my other stories…**


End file.
